Talk:Adoption
Anyone able to provide proof of this?Alpha Lycos 07:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC) i think it was in an interview with molyneux, he said that you'd be able to adopt childrenMalice419 08:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Keep in mind that alot of what Peter says doesnt come true. i dont believe any of what he says without a demo. thats why im so pumped for this. he has mostly proved everything with a demo -AwesomeGordo 08:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Added the disputed tag until we get some proof. ☆The Solar ☆ 08:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) i think he would if he wants his game to be as real as possible and with the release of ACB (assassins creed brotherhood) soon they got some pressure i hope Fable III takes the cake! :] ~Gotlex? :] 20:42, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I am the creator of this page I know that many of you do not trust Molyneux but if you really love the Fable series or any of his games please have faith, yes it has not been proven but he has taken a vow to never talk about things that are not definatley in the game. He may or may not stick to this but please, please have faith in him. :Faith or not, something that is about Fable III needs a direct reference to where it is mentioned, otherwise it is considered speculation, and by the wiki's Policy on Speculation, that is not allowed. I recall it being mentioned somewhere as well, but in the thousands of threads on Lionhead Forums I don't remember where it was. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : :This is the writer of the page. I saw on a DEMO when Peter was on a load screen it said "Biological Children" and that is children that are born onto a family and a adopted child is a child brought into a family. : :Even if it says on a load screen "Biological Children" doesn't mean adoption is a definite thing. It could just be that your wife can cheat on you and have kids with other people without your knowing until you check stats. Until Fable III has either come out or has released more definite info this is still speculation. Alpha Lycos 09:18, September 17, 2010 (UTC) : :Do you really think that Peter would do that and if so thats kinda sad and then why would it say Biological children when if your wife cheated they woulded de related to you at all so why would they make a new feature for that since it is really stupid. Well it comes out next month so then you will be abel to see how wrong you where! Go to here to see it for yourself . . . http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBi1Uqvl230 :Its still speculation. And going by your words why would it sat Biological if they are adopted? According to how you worded it they wouldn't be related to you at all so why make a new feature? Another theory is that it could be just saying biological children to make it sound more fancy.Alpha Lycos 01:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know how it sounded to you but I am only a kid so sometimes my words don't make sence and yes you have a point that they called it Biological to sound more fancey but I still stand by my point. :Yeah but no-one else seems to stand by your point, really it's just you and Alpha arguing about it and the one thing you've agreed on is that 'biological' is a fancy word. Agow95 07:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Adoption has been recently confirmed by the new Fable III achievement Adopt or Die, so I'm removing the disputed tag. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:52, September 22, 2010 (UTC) YES!!!! I knew i was right! :Kudos. So did I, but I couldn't find the proof on the Forums... even though I was sure it was there somewhere. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I never actually said you weren't right. I merely was saying it was speculation until confirmation was given much as any new info is.Alpha Lycos 04:16, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Exemptions ? I just wanted to explain my last addition to this page. I adopted two children from the Orphanage and placed the first one in Hunter's Lodge where my wife Elise is living. No problem. But when I tried to select the Fluff Cottage in Brightwall where Veronica is living it would not allow me to. This did not really surprise me since I have already experienced the problem of repairing some of the quest related properties from the Map, most notably the House of Cluck, Fluff Cottage, Misgnomer House, Chavington Hall, Woodle-Fuddlebuck-Glimborg Mansion, Megafun Mansion, and Carpenter's Lodge. More research is needed to determine if this applies to these or other properties but I phrased it to account for some variables.-Garry Damrau(talk) 06:18, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :Hey GD could you just check something for me in regards to this, I have a theory as to why it wouldn't allow it. Check the number of beds/bedrooms available in the houses that don't let you put adopted children in, as well as the number of children you already have.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 06:23, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :Both wives were without child. Hunter's Lodge does have one child's bed while Fluff Cottage does not. I'll do some more checking after I return from Aurora with this guy.-Garry Damrau(talk) 06:28, April 23, 2013 (UTC) : From what I can tell, it deals with the houses and not the beds. Some houses don't allow Spouse + 1 child, some don't allow Spouse + 2 Children, etc. ie) one of the houses in Industrial has like 8 children beds upstairs and I couldn't move a wife and child, but could move in a wife with 2 children. Adult Doublebeds and Child Beds can be swapped (although the game is insanely picky about this, some spots can't be swapped with anything manually) and the sleep or sex can be done in a child's bed. Ossuarium (talk) 06:19, April 24, 2013 (UTC) The problem with switching adult beds with childrens beds is due to not having a lower quality bed of the type you are trying to change to. For example: To switch from a stove or sink to a dresser, you must first put a worn or broken dresser there and then you can swap the broken or worn dresser for an average, decorative, or even luxury dresser. My solution is to always keep at least one of the worn or broken pieces of each type of furniture. That way you can switch from Dressers to Closets to Cupboards to Bookcases with no problem. Same thing with beds. This still doesn't answer the question of placing adopted children into homes with a spouse. Still wondering if you can place adopted children into the homes of a spouse with children already. I don't have many biological children because of the chance of STDs so I can't check that out with my on-line saves, but I have some off-line profiles that I don't care about STDs with so I will learn more eventually.Garry Damrau(talk) 08:59, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I found that property, in Industrial, you were thinking of Ossuarium. It's called Plum House. There is also a property called The Tumbledown Arms in Old Quarter that has 4 kids beds on the lower floor and an adult and 1 or 2 kids beds upstairs. Since I've already beaten the game more times than I wish to count, I have become the Remax agent and am having fun seeing how different the houses are. There even is a house in Industrial called Guiltford that looks like a classroom inside. See they really didn;t need me to open a school. Ha Ha.-Garry Damrau(talk) 05:11, April 30, 2013 (UTC)